


Maria la nina fantasma linda

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Maria la nina fantasma linda [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Babies, Dark Comedy, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Macabre, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A ghost girl who got into creepy misadventures and macabre predicaments.





	1. Chapter 1

Creepy jarana jarocha music playing

Creepy girl giggling

Maria la nina fantasma linda

Frida walked into the forest and laid down on the grass. But she hears someone sobbing. Frida sees a woman in a white dress with long black hair. Frida slide down.

"Excuse me why are you crying"

"Calm yourself mortale nina i mean no harm" The girl said in a soft tone

Frida gulped "Are you a ghost are you haunting me?"

"No my name is Maria i am the daughter of the man who owns a inn near here"

Maria said as she looked Frida in the eyes with her white pupils.

Frida said "How did you die"

"My father...he killed me..." She said as she covered her eyes sobbing 

Frida's eyes widen

"Oh no" Frida said in sadness

"He was in the league with one of the villains that come from Miracle City...me and my mother never knew of this...we were about to alert the police but...he...he..." Maria couldn't speak as she covered her face and cried

Frida felt bad for Maria

But an idea popped into Frida's head

Frida whispered in Maria's ear

Wipe transition

The hairy man ran as fast he could and slipped and fell next to a tree.

He pants and leans next to a tree and wipes his head.

"I...I escaped..." He said out of breath

"Father...." A soft voice with a echo

"Huh?....who is....that?" The hairy man said as soon as he turned around he lets out a painful scream

Frida hears a scream and see the hairy man's clothes floating in a pond

Frida shuddered

Frida walked out of the forest

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Since Frida helped her scare her father for murdering het, she turns from a sad and broken hearted ghost girl to a cute ghost girl.

Maria hears someone crying and it was a baby girl.

It has curly dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin.

Maria said "Hello"

A baby girl stopped crying and looked at her.

She started cooing and touching Maria's hair with her small fingers.

Maria gasped "Your parents died in a serious car accident"

A baby girl let out a soft yawn

Maria giggled "I know you're tired"

Maria began to hum a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was alive.

A baby girl goes to sleep

"I will named you Gabriela"

The End


	3. Chapter 3

In the attic, Maria was looking for something in a old trunk until she founds a old doll with black hair, brown eyes and tan skin with rosy cheeks. She wears a tattered grayish blue dress, white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes.

Maria picked a doll up and notice a tear.

Maria said "Don't you worry Munceanita I can fix that"

Maria walked down the stairs.

Maria tried to fix a doll's dress with a sewing needle but failed.

An idea popped into Maria's head.

Maria left and returned with a old book.

Maria puts a old book on a desk and opened it.

Maria's eyes turned green as she sees the glowing words.

Maria chanted and all of a sudden a doll moves on her own.

Maria gulped

It began to speak with a soft yet creepy Mexican accent "Ay Dios Mio I'm alive"

Maria said "Who are you?"

"I'm Munceanita"

Munceanita tell Maria about her tragic backstory.

"And that's how my soul trapped in this doll"

Maria gasped "You mean your ex boyfriend abused you and the mean girls murdered you"

Munceanita nodded

Maria hugged Munceanita.

Munceanita said "Gracias Maria"

The End


	4. Chapter 4

A little girl with black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a light purple dress, white stockings and black mary jane shoes.

She climbed a tombstone

But she sees Jacobo's gravestone

Here Lies Jacobo Guevara

1944-1988

"Uh-oh?"

She heard a thunder crash

She screamed and jumped out in fright as a ghostly hand came out of a grave

Another ghostly hand came out of a grave.

She whimpers as a ghost rises from his grave

It was a man with messy black hair, yellow eyes, olive green skin and dark green mustache.

"WHO DARES MY SLUMBER!!!"

She decided to run

She was running as She was panting

But she trips over a rock

She screamed

She sees Jacobo's ghost walking

She finally made it to her house, run up the stairs and went inside her room.

She sighed in relief until she sees Jacobo's ghost behind her

Thunder crash

Little girl screamed

The End


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the Opera Nicktoons Network bumper when I was little.

A creepy 1930s song played as Mariana and Marimela were being chased by black cats until Ignacio trips them.

Marimen laughed but a baby scares her.

Marimen screamed and run.

A baby laughed

Lily walked to Lucy

Lucy jumps in fright

Lily giggled

Mariluz was working on a dress but Ana appears behind her.

Mariluz screamed and run.

Chuy said "Nailed it"

Jose grabs Ignacio by the neck.

Sebastian screamed as Opie throws her diaper at him

Maria scares a mean girl.

Squidward screamed as his eyes popped out of his head.

Mariluz and Ana danced

Marirena screamed as her skull popped out of her mouth.

Spongebob screamed as his eyes popped out of his head.

Juan Limon yelled at the baby birds.

Nick

Mercedes giggled


	6. Chapter 6

Nickelodeon 

Fulanita Productions

Thunder crashing

"MARIA!!"

Thunder crashing

"Maria the cute ghost girl is a Mexican Horror animated series that contains candy gore, mild horror violence and also it makes you pee your pants in terror"

Ninita screamed

Maria scares a mean girl.

Gabriela squealed

A man runs from Munceanita.

Maria laughed

"Plus some Halloween episodes will make your skull popped out of your mouth"

Ninita and Maria sees a pet store owner being attacked by puppies.

Thunder crashing

Woman scream

"Maria the cute ghost girl new series coming this summer on Nick"


	7. Chapter 7

Executive producer

Alicia Ramirez

Voice actors

Alicia Ramirez- Maria

Gabi Ramirez- Gabriela

Melany Ochoa- Ninita

Carlos Alarazqui- Jacobo Guevara

Overseas Animation

Saerom

A 2019 Nickelodeon production

Fulanita Productions

Nickelodeon


End file.
